Story of Her Blood
by xxHelly-chanxx
Summary: She walked down the hallway of her home, eyes alight with horror as she took in the blood covered walls. "Mother?" she called desperately, hoping she was still alive...  'Some birthday..' she thought, finally giving in to the black behind her eyelids. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Her Blood**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot and any OC's in the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

A young woman glided down the crowed, bustling street of Diagon Alley. Stepping gracefully, she nodded to those she knew from the many pureblood balls she had attended in her young life, while simultaneously avoiding the touch of those she labelled mud blood's and blood traitor's alike. Her long, black ringlets brushed against the waist of her crimson corseted dress, which whispered with each firm, delicate and precise step she took. Her sharp, clear, un-naturally bright lightening blue eyes scanned the crowded street with a practiced ease, resting briefly on the large family of red heads standing near _Flourish and Blott's_ and causing a slight sneer to land upon her painted red lips, before moving over the crowd once again. As she walked further down the street towards the large, looming, marble white building that was _Gringotts Goblin Bank_, her eye's caught sight of her extremely distant relative slipping down the turn off for Knockturn Alley, his light, white-blonde hair gleaming like water in the early morning sun. _'Lucius.. I wonder what you're up to..' _she mused while letting a brief flash of amusement flicker through her being, but not show on her face -Imagine the scandal should the other pure bloods find out she had shown emotion, in a public place no less!- the woman walked on with a confident, regal air, while the crowd seemed to part before her as she got closer to her destination, the bank.

Gliding up the white, marble steps of the bank, the young woman nodded at the Goblin's guarding the bank's door, her eye's briefly flitting to the poem engraved into the steel door's and layered with heavy compulsion charms. A strong flash of amusement flowed through her at the thought of someone actually breaking into the bank, causing an un-noticeable smile to sit on her soft, red, plump lips. Walking into the large bank's foyer, her cautiously guarded eye's scanned the crowds of purebloods, mud bloods, blood traitors and creatures queuing at the teller's, before they eventually came to rest at a teller that was free. Floating over to the elderly Goblin that was at the counter, she waited patiently for him to acknowledge her presence. Catching the eldarly Goblin glance up at her from his work, she began to speak, her low, throaty voice caressing the air between the pair of them.

"May your vaults ever prosper and your enemies fall at your feet, Goblin Sharptooth. I have an appointment with the Inheritance office, and I hope you'll show me the way." she spoke confidently, using the etiquette her mother and uncle had instilled in her, and she had to power up her Occulmancy shield's to prevent her amusement from showing, when the goblin fell off his chair in surprise at the greeting.

"May your blood be as pure as the unicorn and as sharp as the sharpest blade, Lady Everscene. I shall take you to the Inheritance office now, milady." The elderly goblin replied while getting to his feet and recognising the woman who spoke to him. He beckoned her to follow him with a wave of his gnarled hand and together they set off deeper into the bank, ignoring the immature giggle's of those who had seen the old Goblin fall and obviously didn't have the training the to cantain their emotions as the purebloods did. _'Filth..._' she thought, echoing her Uncle Rabastan's sister-in-law, Bellatrix.

Feeling slightly lost at the amount of twists and turns and secret passage's that the goblin had lead her through, Lady Everscene was secretly relieved to note that they had finally come to a stop in front of a set of ornately carved golden door's. Sharptooth stepped forward and turned to look her in the face, his size didn't quite let his gaze meet her eye.

"I shall go ahead of you and announce your presence to Chief Ragnok, Lady Everscene. So that he's aware that you're here for your appointment." Sharptooth spoke in his low, gruff voice. His black eye's twinkling with mischief.

"Chief Ragnok? My appointment is with the Inheritance office. I don't particularly feel like wasting your chief's time Sharptooth." Lady Everscene responded with slight surprise colouring her tone, making the goblin grin. After all nothing was more fun then making a pure blood lose their composure. And for Lady Everscene to even let an emotion enter her voice, showed Sherptooth that he had succeded.

"Chief Ragnok stated that we were to bring you too him as soon as you arrived. I'll be just a minute milady."

Lady Everscene waited for five minutes before Sharptooth exited the large door's leading into the office and gestured for her to go in, glancing briefly at the Goblin and nodding her thanks to him, she gracefully crossed the threshold of the office and immediately started scanning the office for threats before she greeted the Goblin Chief, who was sitting at a large desk.

"May your kingdom grow and your conquests be divided, Chief Ragnok."

Upon hearing this, the Goblin behind the desk rose an eyebrow. _'Sharptooth was right, she is an interesting one..'_ he thought before responding to her greeting.

"May your blood be as pure as the unicorn and as sharp as the sharpest blade, Lady Everscene. I've called you here to hear the Inheritance your Great-great grandmother Hecate Sanguine has left you. She told us to leave her will sealed untill you came of age and that I personally read it to you. As today is your Seventeenth birthday, you can now hear it. Shall we proceed?" The Chief of the Goblins, got right down to business and upon receiving a nod from the cold faced woman before him, he took an orb of the table and twisted it, not bothering to explain what it was as he knew she had enough experience to know that they were will recorder's. Black vapour rose out of the dark orb before forming into a strong, fierce old woman that Lady Everscene hadn't seen since she was eight. _'Grandmamma..' _she thought sadly, her face not betraying the emotions that were swirling around inside her. The ghostly figure opened her mouth and began to speak.

"_I, Lady Hecate Aphrodite Sanguine, now Everscene, do hereby declare this to be my last and only Will and Testament._

_First, I declare that my only great-great granddaughter is as of now, Lady Everscene-Sanguine, Head of both the Moste Ancient, Moste Noble and Moste Elder House's of Everscene and Sanguine."_

At this proclamation a flash of light blinded the only two living thing's in the room, as a box with a ring appeared in the now, Lady Everscene-Sanguine's lap.

"_Second I also award the title Master Blood Magick user to my great-great granddaughter. Reyne you have surpassed me in the use of Blood Magick, so don't try to refuse, as of right now you are eight year's old. And knowing you as I do, you probably don't believe me when I say it. So get a blood inheritance test done for proof!"_

After hearing this Lady Reyne Everscene-Sanguine raised an eyebrow, that was exactly as she remembered her grandmother.

"_Third, I leave Lady Reyne Anastasia Everscene-Sanguine, everything. Including a personal letter from not only myself, but also from her Husband- Her great-great grandfather Kryptos. Make us and our House's proud Reyne, I believe in you. So mote it be!"_

Reyne took the letter's which had also flashed into the room in a blinding light and the ring, which she put on her right hands ring finger and watched as they merged together, ignoring the black vapour that was crawling back into it's orb. Looking at Chief Ragnok she smiled so slightly one might've thought it a trick of the imagination.

"I don't think I'll need the Inheritance test, I believe her. Is there anything else or should I leave?" she enquired softly, her eye's once again scanning the office.

"If that's the case then no, there is nothing needed and you may go, milady." The Goblin chief replied and gestured towards the door. Reyne nodded once and left the office. She wasn't at all surprised to see Sharptooth waiting to escort her out of the bank.

Once back at the bank's foyer, she floated past everyone and down the bank's steps to the alley below.

"Mipsy!" she called softly and smiled at the house-elf when it appeared, Giving the elf the letter's and the box that used to house her new ring, she ordered the elf to place them on her bedside table and bring her, her long, dark black cloak. The elf took the items and disappeared with a 'POP!' before then appearing into existence with another 'POP!' and handed her mistress her cloak before once again disappearing.

Slipping into the cloak, Reyne drew the hood up over her ringlet's before gliding into Knockturn Alley. Hopefully Lucius would take her muggle hunting with him and Fenrir again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of Her Blood**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot and any OC's in the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares and Letters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The newly turned eight year old stepped out of the fireplace with a practiced ease, she still couldn't believe that her parents had made her attend lessons on her birthday. Even though she knew she'd have no lessons for the weekend as a compromise, she really didn't want to learn on her actual birthday. <em>'They're evil!' _she secretly thought to her-self. Looking around the private, upstairs floo chambers, the young girl frowned. _'Where are the house-elves? They always greet me when I arrive… and Mother. Where is she? She always greets me as well to find out what I have learned..' _The young girl was exceedingly uncomfortable now and couldn't help noticing that the house was to quiet_._ Even when her Mother wasn't there to greet her, her Father or Aunt Morgana would simply so they could give her a list of tasks that the family heiress- in this case Reyne herself- would have to carry out._

"_Mother? Father?" she called and waited for a response, when she received none an ice-cold feeling of dread and apprehension trickled into her stomach. Schooling her facial feature's into the mask her Grand-mama (her grandfather's grandmother) had taught her, she slowly left the family receiving room and tried to remain unaffected by the eerie silence. _'It's as quiet as the family graveyard… STOP! Don't think like that Reyne… just breathe, everyone's probably downstairs hiding as a part of a surprise party… THAT'S IT! It's a surprise party!' _gaining confidence from her Inner-monologue and what she though of as the reason for the silence, she slowly but surly made her way to the upstairs balcony that over-looked the ground floor foyer. Deciding to pretend not to know about the party she once again called out for her parents, keep a scared under-current in her voice, which honestly wasn't that hard, not that she'd admit it. Looking over the edge of the balcony railing, she spotted a faint splash of blood on the walls and giggled. _

'That's a good idea- tagging the wall with blood so they'd sense me walking towards them!' _The young Blood-Magick user ran lightly down the spiral stairs and out onto the ground floor foyer, her wide, innocent, unnaturally bright, lightening blue eye's searching the foyer carefully. Spotting another light spray of blood near the tunnel under the balcony she was previously standing on she stopped. '_Surely they wouldn't tag the foyer twice? Maybe they want me to follow the mark's to the party room? Or maybe it isn't a party? Don't tell me they're testing my Blood-Magick skills again? Or maybe they want to experiment with blood sensing techniques? Oh well, I guess I'll have to find out…'_ Feeling more than slightly unsettled, Reyne silently slipped down the tunnel and out into the back foyer, freezing at the sight of her Great-grandfather Afton's body lying in a puddle of blood. Her mind finally caught up to what her eye's saw and she ran over to the corner, turned her back to the foyer and threw up. She wiped her mouth shakily and turned back to face the foyer, sending some magic down her arm and into the silver bracelet she was wearing, a spike impaled the inside of her wrist and she didn't flinch having done this everyday while training. Letting her blood gather in her hands, she fashioned it into a whip and help onto it tightly, her wrist already fully healed. Ignoring her instincts that wearing screaming at her to get out of there, that she won't like what she'll find, the young girl ventured forth. She walked down the hallway of her home, eyes alight with horror as she took in the blood covered walls. _'Please let someone be alive, please Hecate!' _she mentally begged the Greek Goddess of Magic._

_"Mother?" she called desperately, hoping she was still alive, hoping she would show up and hug her, tell her everything was alright._

"_Father?" She shouted now, her mask crumbling as she passed her Aunt Morgana's body._

"_Uncle Rabastan?" she shouted even louder, hoping that her Aunts husband was_ _alive, that __anyone__ was alive. Turning left she opened the door to her families Ballroom and screamed, her parents, grandparents, great-grandparents and great-great-grandparents, the only blood family she had alive, were lying dead on the floor, the ballroom was destroyed, scorch marks from stray spells marred the once white marble floors and walls. The floor had cracks in it and was stained red with blood, but her families and whoever attacked them, the balcony over-viewing the Ballroom was destroyed, the railing from it on the floor below._

_The sight of her entire family lying dead before her was too much for the young girl, 'Some birthday…' she thought, finally giving in to the black behind her eyelids. The last thing she felt was her head hitting the cold blood and spell stained marble floor._

* * *

><p>A figure shot up with a gasp, her breath coming in short, sharp, painful bursts, wand in her hand and a curse on her lips. Looking around wildly, the figure relaxed upon realising that she was in fact in her own bed at home. <em>'Home, this place hasn't been home since I was eight..' <em>The thought came fast and dragged up the details of her nightmare before she could block it with Occulmancy. Reyne, well personally, she hated that nightmare. She hated remembering the day she found her Grand-father in the back foyer on the first floor. She hated remembering the day she found her Aunt Morgana dead in the back hall. She hated remembering the day she saw her parents and another three generations of her family before her parents dead in the ballroom. She hated the day she collapsed in a moment of weakness. But most of all she hated her birthday, the day she lost everything. Shaking off her moment of self-pity, she refused to be that pathetic. _'There's enough pathetic people in the world as it is, take mud bloods and blood traitors as an example.' _she thought silently as she looked around her room, her eye's resting briefly on the photo of herself, her Uncle Rabastan (who wasn't present at her families massacre), his brother Rodolphus and his wife; Bellatrix, on Pier 63 (a magical pier that the Durmstrang ship docked at to bring students to the school) when she was eleven. _'To think that just over a month after that was taken, the Dark Lord fell and they were tossed into Azkaban..' _she contemplated before letting her eye's sweep through the room once again, coming to a rest on the two letter's on her bed-side table. Taking a deep breath, she slid out from under her duvet, slipped on her purple, silk bath-robe and swiped the letters off the small table. Walking over to the door that led to her private office, she let the door sample her blood and the walked through when it opened with a click. Scanning the room to ensure that nothing was out of place, she strode over to the desk, cast a lighting charm on the chandelier in the room and sat in the plush chair behind the desk. Taking yet another deep breath and steeling herself for whatever may be in the letters she took the first one and with a shaking hand, sliced it open with her letter opener. Smiling when she realised it was her Grand-father's grand-father; her great-great-grandfather; Krypto, who wrote the letter that she had opened, she relaxed. Her Grand-papa was always nice to her up untill he died when she was seven. Reading the first page of the letter silently she let out a small sniffle and whispered the first paragraph of the second page to herself:

'…_..My Darling Grand-daughter, I know that if the other's of our elite society, whom are pure of blood. were to read this letter and the unrestricted love I have placed on these pages, our beloved family would have a mass scandal on their hands; but know this, I am proud of you my darling grand-daughter. I am proud of you as person, you are kind to those you love and those who love you, yet, I've seen you- at the age of seven- destroy a person from the inside out with our families Blood-magick ability for insulting your aunt and I'm so proud of you. You truly are the Everscene Heiress…'_

Reyne choked on the words and read most of the seven page letter to herself, before once again whispering the last paragraph to herself :

'…_As I sit writing this letter to you my dear, you are sleeping peacefully in the chair beside me, I have many hopes for you; getting married, and achieving happiness among them. But at this moment, I only hope that you don't witness my impending death. I'm afraid Reyne-bow, that my time here is almost gone, I just hope to the Dark Lady Morgana (not your aunt) that the transistion from life to death is painless. With this letter I must bid you adieu, my darling grand-daughter._

_Love your Grand-father/papa (Who cares about how many greats?),_

_Krypto.'_

At this Reyne could no longer hold herself together and had started to openly sob, tears splattering the letters pages. Her grand-father really was one of a kind and she really missed him. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, reyne placed her grand-papa's letter on the desk and shakily reached for her Grand-mama's one. From the feel of the envelope, this letter was shorter than the other one and once again, Reyne sliced the envelope open with shaky hands.

Reading this letter silently as her Grand-mama hadn't put anything too sentimental into the letter's opening, everything was stated like facts and the implications of the letter shocked her in to silence, she let the pages fall to the floor, her mind racing at what she had read would mean if she brought this to certain members of the Wizengamot. Picking the pages up again she read the letter from start to finish whispering certain paragraph's to herself:

'_Reyne, my dear grand-child._

_I'm writing this in Gringotts bank and am including this letter as part of my will. Today is your eighth birthday, and your father received a tip-off earlier in the week that the Aurors are going to raid the Manor on false allegation's and we had to get you out of the house. You probably won't be coming home to a family tonight my dear. _

_I have something to share with you and it is quite shocking, but of utmost importance to the cause of Dark Witches and Wizards: The Dark Lord has made a horcrux. He made it in case something happened to him, and the bottom of this letter has a blood seal only you can open. Inside this seal is a homunculus creation Ritual (If our Lord needs a body) and a Revival Ritual (If you have to use the horcrux to bring him back). Our Lord said that if his body was ever destroyed he'd flee to Albania and to find him there. The horcrux is in the form of a Diary with T.M.R engraved on it's side. He gave it to the Malfoy prat! Please Reyne, if anything happens to our Lord revive him! _

_Oh and on the other hand: please get married? I don't want our line to end because you were to stubborn to follow your heart. But just in case; If you're not married at the age of twenty-three, a marriage contract will be activated. Happy hunting dear! _

_- Hecate Sanguine'_

Managing to snap out of the shocked stupor the letter had left her in, Reyne leapt out of her seat and flew out of the office and into her room. Rushing to the fire-place she grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire, with a shout of "Malfoy Manor!" she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the floo in Malfoy Manor, Reyne addressed the house-elf attending the floo without sparing them a glance.<p>

"Get your master! Tell him 'Lady Everscene-Sanguine is here and it's urgent!" she barked at the poor thing, but right now she couldn't find it in her-self to care. Less then five minutes later Lucius calmly strolled in to the room and his eye's widened taking in Reyne's pajama clad figure.

"Read it." she stated, handing Lucius the letter while straining to regain her composure. She was pleased to notice the letter had the same effect on Lucius as it did on her.

"Reyne? The Dark Lord is alive?" He questioned shakily, while sitting down on one of the sitting rooms chairs.

"It seems that way Lucius…" She responded while also sitting down.

"Your family knew they'd die?" He questioned again, he seemed to be thinking of something, but not at the same time.

"So it seems.." she replied while watching him carefully, he seemed out of it and she wasn't sure of what to do.

"You have to get married in the next six years before you are contracted?" He questioned yet again, causing the young Everscene to worry and fidget in her seat.

"Yes." She was curt with her answer this time.

"The Dark Lord is alive?" He asked again, slowly regaining his composure.

"Yes Lucius! He's alive! Now do you have the damn Book?" She snarled at him this time, her patience gone and unintentionally snapping the blonde out of his stupor.

"Reyne, if he regains a body, he might hurt Cissa and Draco… I can't do that to them." the blonde confided quietly, placing his face in his hands, his hair falling over his face to hide any part left visiable. Reyne relaxed instantly and softened , knowing he was worried for his family.

"Luc… when he comes back -and he will- he'll know if you knew about him before hand and didn't help, then he wouldn't hurt Cissa and Draco.. He'd kill them and make you watch or Imperio you and make you kill them. We have to do something!" Reyne cried, getting off the chair and giving her first cousin, three times removed a hug.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do…" Lucius started…


End file.
